Odchodząc w sen
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Dość niespokojne myśli Hrabiego Phantomhive w obliczu końca jego egzystencji.


**ODCHODZĄC W SEN**

Łopot skrzydeł wyrywa mnie z niespokojnego stanu czuwania, który i tak przepełniały tylko moje koszmary – Anonimowi oprawcy.  
Z trudem uniosłem głowę, całe moje ciało było odrętwiałe, oh… Ile czasu spałem?  
Mój wzrok skupił się na czarnoskrzydłej istocie, która niespokojnie uderzając skrzydłami, wylądowała kilka cali od mojej ręki.  
Zanim zrozumiałem, czym jest to indywiduum istnienia, zdążyła minąć naprawdę długa chwila. Nadal czuję się bardzo zamroczony i otępiały. Chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło…

Kruk. Przypomniałem sobie i spojrzałem znów w jego stronę. Moje oczy zrobiły się zapewne wielkie jak spodki. Mój niebieski wzrok został schwytany przez szkarłatne oczy, które znam przecież tak dobrze. A więc to On.  
Jakim cudem z nosiciela wieści zguby i odtrącenia – jakim jest kruk – znów stał się „sobą"? Jest taki niesamowity. Znajomy mi i równocześnie całkowicie obcy. Już nie wiem, jest moim wrogiem czy sprzymierzeńcem?

Z przerażeniem obserwowałem tę twarz... Jego twarz. Jego dość podłużną twarz o ostrym podbródku i specyficznie stonowanych rysach. Patrzył na mnie wciąż swoimi pięknymi oczami, które raz mieniły się szkarłatem, a potem znów brązem.

"Sebastian..."

Łzy zebrały się pod moimi powiekami, ale nie dałem im szansy wypłynąć. Jestem głową Rodu Phantomhive, nie powinienem ulegać szeptom i pomówieniom! Nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli były to łzy szczęścia zmieszanego z głębokim bólem.

"Paniczu."

Wpatrywał się we mnie wzrokiem pełnym wszystkiego tego, co dotąd ukrywał. Głód. Nie ma nic potężniejszego od tej siły, którą powstrzymywał tak długo, przez te wszystkie lata. Brąz i szkarłat łączy jedno.  
Niezachwiany, całkiem prymitywny i dziki głód.

Ale mimo wszystko. To jest _On._ To mój Stróż; przez tyle czasu czuwał nade mną. Za dnia i nocami przebywał w pobliżu, koił strach, do którego się nie przyznawałem, wspierał radość, którą strącałem na dno duszy… Duszy przeznaczonej dla niego.

Już nadszedł ten czas. Czas na zapłatę za upokorzenia, którymi go obdarowałem - a wraz z nimi za wszystkie chwile mej słabości, kiedy powierzałem mu głębie swych pragnień i myśli, z wiarą, że nawet jeśli przyjdzie mi odejść… jakaś cząstka mnie przy nim pozostanie.

"Czy zemściłeś się?"

To pytanie rozbrzmiało gdzieś wewnątrz mnie. Jakby przepłynęło przez mój umysł i krótkimi falami owiało całe ciało, a potem także moją duszę. Nigdy nie potrafiłem mu odmówić ani skutecznie zaprzeczyć.

"Tak..."

Już go ze mną nie będzie... Już nie spędzę z nim ani chwili po tym, co zaraz nastanie. Nie wiem, co się stanie ze mną, jak to poczuję… czy w ogóle poczuję? Nie jestem w stanie pojąć tego, że to najpewniej mój ostateczny koniec. Mówię to sobie cicho, gdzieś w myślach, ale wciąż czuję, że nie dociera to do mnie.  
Gdziekolwiek trafię. Cokolwiek się ze mną stanie. Już za chwilę pozostanę całkowicie sam.

"Czas na nas."

Wziął mnie na ręce z niesamowitą łagodnością i ostrożnością, jak na wygłodzony byt, który planuje już za chwilę spożyć mnie w ramach kolacji… Jak on mówił? Jestem słodki, gorzki, odrobinę kwaśny, ale też w jakiś sposób pikantny. Będę jego najdoskonalszą ucztą.

Teraz mamy już całkowicie nowy cel podróży. Nie wiem jaki. Tak właściwie, wiem tylko tyle, że to ważne miejsce. W jakiś sposób cenne dla demona – czy byłby zły, gdybym zinterpretował to jako „restauracja" albo „lokal posiłkowy"?  
Nie wiem… Już teraz nie wiem o nim niczego. Drżąc napawam się jego dotykiem z rozpaczą, to już ostatnie chwile, które spędzimy razem.. Które spędzę odgrodzony od samotności przez jego obecność.

"To nie będzie bolało."

Usłyszałem przy uchu, a jego oddech owiał moją skórę. Posadził mnie na kamiennej ławce i klęknął naprzeciwko. Czuję strach i równocześnie wiem, że nie mogę się obawiać. Muszę być z siebie dumny. Jestem Hrabiom Phantomhive, nawet świadom tego, co się wydarzy już za ułamki sekund – nie mogę ulec czemuś tak żałośnie słabemu jak uczucia i emocje.

Zsunął opaskę z mojego oka, jego chłodne palce przesunęły się przy tym delikatnie po mojej skórze. Moje ciało zrozumiało przede mną, że to dotyk wypełniony jego pożegnaniem i czymś na kształt… tęsknoty? Smutku?

Przysięgałem mu to w obliczu blasku i mroku...

Zemsta na tych, którzy mnie upokorzyli i odarli z niewinności w zamian za moją duszę...

A więc - nadszedł ten czas, który on wybrał na chwilę swego posiłku. Jest jak zawsze - do bólu perfekcyjny. Ciemna noc, wypełniona gwiazdami. Samotna wyspa gdzieś daleko od całego świata, w mroku. Jasny blask pełni księżyca, który otula moją twarz i oświetla jego postać. I róże. Tysiące cudownych róż, które wypełniają mnie jakimś złudnym poczuciem spokoju. Czyżbym był gotów?

" Żegnaj Ciel."

Poczułem zachwyt na widok jego prawdziwej postaci. Jest niesamowity… Tak inny od wszystkiego, cokolwiek widziałem na tym świecie, a także wszędzie indziej.  
Pochyla się do mnie powoli, a jego wargi muskają me usta. Chociaż nie powiedział mi co uczyni, to miał rację… To nie boli.  
Zamknąłem powieki czując się nagle naprawdę zmęczony , jakbym pracował bez przerwy ze dwie doby.  
Odetchnąłem cicho zimnym, nocnym powietrzem i zasnąłem w tym pięknym miejscu, tak blisko niego. Sebastiana.


End file.
